Gebruiker:Lars Washington/Archief:1
BYE Ik heb een vriendelijke verzoek waarom u gegaan bent? Ik zie hier dezelfde staan als in Lovia bij Pierlot. Kunt u mij verklaren? Anfii 7 jun 2008 14:31 (UTC) :Hoe bedoel je ? Ik ben naar Libertas gegaan met een vraag voor User:Bucurestean en wacht zijn antwoord af. ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) Gezien het staan van 'BYE' boven de zijde. Bent u hier vertrokken? Anfii 7 jun 2008 14:39 (UTC) ::Op mijn User pagina wil ik duidelijk maken dat ik niet langer in hoofdzaak op deze wiki ben. Vanwege mijn digibetisme dat hier nogal eens in het verkeerde keelgat schoot, besloot ik naar Lovia te gaan om de Engelse taal een beetje beter onder de knie te krijgen. :) Da's alles ! ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 14:43 (UTC) Zoals ik ben weggehaald uit Lovia? Anfii 7 jun 2008 14:45 (UTC) :Dat zou mij verbazen !? 7 jun 2008 14:46 (UTC) Dan verbaazt jou veel. Anfii 7 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) ::Ik geloof niet dat iemand je daar weghaalde hoor. Wanneer we wat later antwoorden dan verwacht, is dit een gevolg van het feit dat we nog op andere wiki's zitten en daar editen. ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 14:50 (UTC) Daar gaat het mij niet aan. Mijn werk en inzet worden niet gewaardeerd. Anfii 7 jun 2008 14:52 (UTC) :::Waar haal je dàt nu vandaan ? Wie zegt dat ? ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 14:53 (UTC) Dimitri zei "If I'm honest, I must admit your way of working isn't exactly the best way. You are not efficient and you are not friendly to most of the editors, nor is your English well." Anfii 7 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) :Iedereen moet leren, en dat gaat niet steeds gemakkelijk. Met vallen en opstaan. Misschien doe je het volgens Dimitri voorlopig beter in het Nederlands (hier) of op UWN tot je Engels een beetje beter is. Maar wie ben ik om daarover te oordelen. :) ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 14:59 (UTC) Mijn Nederlands is ook slecht. Anfii 7 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) :Ik ben geopinieerd dat Lars hier gelijk heeft. Leren is een belangrijk proces, van vallen en opstaan, en daarbij moet de leraar geduld hebben voor zijn leerling, en moet ook de leerling respect en geduld hebben met zijn leerkracht. 7 jun 2008 15:02 (UTC) Ik laat het hier voor vandaag. Tot ziens! Anfii 7 jun 2008 15:03 (UTC) :Tot morgen ? ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 15:04 (UTC) Afkomst Eventjes een vraagje om het rijksregister in orde te brengen: van welk land bent u afkomstig? En weet u ook van welk land Perle afkomstig is? Alvast bedankt. Uw president, 15 jun 2008 09:52 (UTC) :Hij komt uit België, zelfs ik weet dat ;-) Campania! 15 jun 2008 09:57 (UTC) :Inderdaad: Europees staatsburger met Belgische roots. Perle is mijn dochter. ¿Lars Washington? 15 jun 2008 10:06 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 (Stem)acteur gezocht Voor de tekenfilmserie Zalzaa X3 ben ik nog op zoek naar acteurs om leven te blazen in enkele van de belangrijkste personages. Zou je als freelance acteur geïnteresseerd zijn om een of meerdere personages voor je rekening te nemen? MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 09:55 (UTC) :Ben niet goed in dit soort dingen. Maar toch bedankt voor het voorstel. Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 09:58 (UTC) ::Geeft niet. Laat het me weten moest je ooit geïnteresseerd zijn in een 'gastenrolletje'. :) MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 10:06 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Wikiland: Een nieuwe wikinatie Ik denk dat ik verder ga met een Duitse wikinatie, Wikiland. Zou jij mee willen helpen: als je wil kan je gelijk burgemeester van de dinges worden, de hoofdstad, of vice-president. Of eerste minister. 213.10.27.88 7 sep 2008 13:52 (UTC) :Met wie heb ik de eer aub? En neen, ik zou wel willen, maar mijn Duits is niet zo goed. Het zou vol fouten staan en dat is nu ook niet bepaald wat je wil hé? Als je eraan begint wil ik wel af en toe een bijdrage leveren, maar het zal wat worden man! Lars Washington 7 sep 2008 13:57 (UTC) ::Met mij ;) Ik kan nu wel Duits veel en veel beter, dus als je fouten maakt kan ik het wel verbeteren. Adres is de.land.wikia.com 15px Tahrim Veltman 7 sep 2008 17:58 (UTC) Fijne verjaardag! Gefeliciteerd met je 2628e verjaardag! Als cadeau heb ik je rollbackrechten gegeven. :) --OuWTB 6 dec 2008 17:36 (UTC) :zoals steeds en zeer verast met dit leuke geschenk. Bedankt! Aesop 6 dec 2008 17:38 (UTC) ::Een jaartje ouder, een dik boek wijzer! :) --OuWTB 6 dec 2008 17:39 (UTC) :::Een jarte order, een dik book winner! :) Aesop 6 dec 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::::Zo is t maar net :) --OuWTB 6 dec 2008 17:42 (UTC) kiekeboe :Niet generaliseren, ik blokkeerde je niet. En ik wenste je ook geen goede verjaardag (die is toch niet vandaag?). Groet, 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::Neen, jammer, want ik hou van verjaardagen, kan ik lekker taart eten zonder me schuldig te voelen. Lars Washington 18 apr 2009 16:05 (UTC) :::Je moet nog groeien, dus een beetje vet is niet slecht! --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:07 (UTC) Ik voel me nooit schuldig bij het eten van een taart :). Groet, 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) ::::Hoeft ook niet, maar 't is nu eenmaal niet goed voor je tanden! Lars Washington 18 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) :::::Appeltaart? Groet, 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::::::Ja, met heeeeeel veel slagroom, kan ik er lekker mijn neus insteken en zie ik eruit als een clown. Lars Washington 18 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) :::::::Zo zie je d'r nu ook al uit! :D --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 LARS!! :D Welkom terug op Wikistad! --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) Blij dat jullie weer samen zijn! Lars Washington 20 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) : :) --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 16:16 (UTC) :Je naam vind ik énig: Oostwest the best Lars Washington 20 apr 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::Goed zo :) --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 16:23 (UTC) Ga jij niet voor president? :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 08:42 (UTC) :Ikke? Dat zal wel als welgemeend grapje bedoeld zijn, daar zou ik niets van terechtbrengen vrees ik. Als jullie natuurlijk op jullie kinderzieltje zouden beloven geen ruzie te gaan maken, respect voor elkaars werk te tonen en af en toe te gezapig te keuvelen, dan misschien..., heel misschien,... dat ik mij kandidaat zou stellen. (smile) Lars Washington 22 apr 2009 08:45 (UTC) ::Ik beloof het. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 08:58 (UTC) :::Over wat anders gesproken, zouden we die kranten niet weer wat leven inblazen ? Ik maakte reeds een begin, maar er zijn een aantal kranten die als het ware van de aarbodem verdwenen zijn, dus op zoek naar een admin ??? Lars Washington 22 apr 2009 09:07 (UTC) ::::We zijn al weer aan het beginnen met de TLT :) 22 apr 2009 11:12 (UTC) :::::Voel je vrij en ga je gang, Mr. President ;). Je hebt nog tot zondag om je in te schrijven. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 11:14 (UTC) Mooi :). Ben je ook van plan om een campagne te gaan voeren? (Aan de stemmer laten zien wat je standpunten zijn, waar je naar streeft, etc). Kan ik ook meteen een stemwijzer maken ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 17:20 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, zag niet dat je er al aan gewerkt had ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 17:33 (UTC) 25 apr 2009 07:21 (UTC)}} Muntegu-Banlieu Geïntereseerd in een woning in Muntegu-Banlieu? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:27 (UTC) :Herinnering :P Greenday2 28 apr 2009 16:31 (UTC) Elyzee Het is jouw district, maar ik zie er maar weinig mee gebeuren :( --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 13:59 (UTC) Plaatje in winkelcentrum Hai Aesopos, ik heb je plaatje even verwijderd, hij is nogal.. ordinair :P In Sebella - is toch een hoerenwijk :P - mag je van tieten genieten, svp het winkelcentrum niet: er komen ook kinderen :) 29 apr 2009 13:01 (UTC) :Oh, dat wist ik niet, van die kinderen, maar wat denk jij dat die kinderen dan wel allemaal op het internet vinden wanneer ze stiekem surfen ??? Je zou versteld staan. We zouden er waarschijnlijk allemaal rode oortjes van krijgen. Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 13:03 (UTC) ::Oke, daar heb je gelijk over :p maar alsnog, is het niet zo netjes.. 29 apr 2009 13:05 (UTC) :::Geen probleem. Overleg is altijd gezelliger! Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 13:06 (UTC)